1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrist exercise devices and particularly to semispherical wrist exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fields of work and sports require strong wrists. To build up a user's wrist strength, many devices have been developed. Most of these devices use either bands or some type of ball that works the user's wrists to develop stronger wrist muscles.
Although these devices work, they are not always efficient or convenient to use. Some, for example, require the user to roll the ball over a floor surface. If not enough room is available, the exercise is not going to work.